implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Three Girls (A Different Channel)
This article is about the American TV series. For the Margovyan TV series, see . |Row 4 title=Opening theme |Row 4 info=" " by |Row 5 title=Country of origin |Row 5 info= |Row 6 title=Original language(s) |Row 6 info= |Row 7 title=No. of seasons |Row 7 info=4 |Row 8 title=No. of episodes |Row 8 info=88 (list of episodes) }} Three Girls is an American created by Godfrey Raphael. The series follows the experiences of three young women, Emily "Miley" Short ( ), Selena Norman ( ) and Demetria "Demi" Richman ( ) as they struggle to make it big in Hollywood. The series, produced by Gottfried Productions, debuted on February 4, 2013 on MBN. The series received mixed to positive reviews from critics. Conception Premise Godfrey Raphael ( ), a near-hopeless producer and talent manager seeking to find the one big talent that will finally get him noticed, pops into a small family diner somewhere in LA for what he thinks is his last meal when he finds himself watching the house band, consisting of guitarist Emily Short ( ), drummer Selena di Normandia ( ) and keyboardist Demetria Richman ( ). Raphael realizes that he's found his big talent and immediately offers the trio a chance to become stars as soon as they finish their number. Raphael further capitalizes on the opportunity by making his newfound stars adopt stage names: Emily and Demetria took on the names "Miley" and "Demi" because Godfrey claimed that their real names were old-fashioned and wouldn't sell, while Selena changed her surname to "Norman" because, according to Godfrey, "Italian names don't sell big anymore". Season 1 Godfrey tries to sell his new girl band to the major music studios, but none of the studios seem willing to give the girls a chance. However, Dmitry Antonio ( ), owner and producer of the little-known and near-bankrupt label Margovia Records, recognizes Miley as the daughter of the lead singer of the 80s country rock band Billy Short and the Confederate States and agrees to sign the trio to his label. Demi's father Tom Richman ( ), head and owner of Richman Agricultural, comes to LA to invest in Selena's family's diner as a way of thanking them for taking care of his daughter. Dmitry finds out that every one of the girls is a great singer and asks them to record individual songs, but the girls say that they will only agree to work together. Tom invests in the label after finding out that Demi has signed for them. Miley's father William "Billy Ray" Short ( ), who gave up being an 80s country singer to become a Civil War reenactor, goes to LA in an attempt to cash in on Miley's hopeful fame and Tom Richman's investments. Season 2 Margovia Records releases the three girls' debut album, also titled Three Girls. After weeks and weeks of low and tepid sales, just as Dmitry is considering pulling the plug and letting go of the girls as mildly as possible, however, one of the trio's songs becomes a hit, catapulting the girls, the label, and Godfrey to instant fame and stardom. Godfrey reveals that he has discovered another great talent whom he wishes to introduce to the girls in the form of aspiring rapper Leonidas "Leo" Argus ( ). After a few humiliating trials and "initiation ceremonies", the girls realize that they've been too harsh on Leo and eventually accept him into the group with open arms. Following the success of their sleeper hit "Showdown", The Three Girls, as their band is now called, see more of their songs become top ten in the US. They are even invited to perform in front of Supreme Revolutionary Jose Panaquer ( ), de facto president of the Republic of Margovia, at the invitation of Dmitry, who is an expat of the aforementioned nation. Panaquer's son Maximilian ( ) tries to smuggle himself out of Margovia by hiding in one of the girls' bags but is discovered by Margovian authorities. Panaquer confronts Maximilian, who says that he doesn't want to live as the son of a dictator, and Panaquer reluctantly lets Maximilian go to the States. Selena's father Girolamo "Jerry" di Normandia ( ) approaches Tom Richman for a loan to expand his diner business as people are now flocking to his diner to watch The Three Girls live. Season 3 The Three Girls are now the star of their own reality TV series, also titled Three Girls, to be produced by their manager Godfrey Raphael and to be shown on MBN. The show-within-a-show serves as the place where many episodes' plot points come up, up to and including disputes between the girls, disputes between the girls and their manager, disputes between the girls and their producer, disputes between the girls and their friends, disputes between the girls and their families, and even disputes between the girls' families. Some of the girls' deepest and darkest secrets are finally revealed to the world, such as Miley being the daughter of the lead singer of Billy Short and the Confederate States, and Demi being the daughter of Tom Richman of Richman Agricultural. Other shenanigans include the relationships between Selena's brother Justin ( ) and her best friend Liddy ( ), Miley's friends Jules ( ) and Barry ( ), and the "love triangle" between Demi, TV star George Steele ( ) and soccer star Tiffany Bardsley ( ). Season 4 The reality TV show is not as big of a hit as the network thought it would be and is canceled after just one season. The girls don't mind, but Leo does, as he's been relishing the attention. To take his mind away from the fact that no one cares about them once again, Leo somehow manages to buy an airline in that is on the verge of bankruptcy. The girls, Leo, and Godfrey travel to Panama to finalize the deal with the airline's owner, Cabot Dobson (also portrayed by David Mitchell), the only living descendant of the family of British expats that founded the Panamanian airline. It turns out that the only asset left of the airline is the airplane itself, which none of them know how to fly. A bunch of impromptu flying lessons and some investments from their families, manager, and producer later, Aeropanama is ready to fly again. Except not, as it turns out that to get an airline off the ground in Central America, a lot of people have to also earn from the business, and bribery becomes almost a fact of life for the girls and Leo. They buy another airplane in an attempt to expand their operations, but it turns out that their new plane had once been used by drug smugglers, and they are almost arrested by the when one of the agency's sniffer dogs detects traces of cocaine in the plane. Leo finally accepts that he is not meant to be a businessman and sells the airline to Godfrey for one nominal dollar. Some days later, Godfrey reveals to Leo and the girls that with the help of their families, he has turned Aeropanama into one of the biggest low-cost airlines in Central America. When asked of his decision to sell the airline, Leo can only say, "It's the worst decision I've ever made." Characters Main * as Emily "Miley" Short Emily is the lead guitarist of the band The Three Girls, but before that, she was the daughter of famous country singer Billy Ray Short, lead singer of the country band Billy Short and the Confederate States. Miley, while of average height, regularly thinks of herself as the shortest girl in the bunch and therefore has developed "a bit of a ". Miley wants to be famous in her own right and skills, not through the influence of her father, who has since left the industry to focus on being a Civil War reenactor. Cyrus stated that the role was similar to "with a few differences here and there". * as Selena Norman/di Normandia Selena is the only daughter among three children of Italian-American restaurateur hopeful Girolamo di Normandia and his Texan-Mexican wife Teresa. As the middle child in her family, Selena is generally considered the most emotionally balanced among the girls, but nevertheless, she has issues of her own. She dreams of becoming a popular singer but has had to put that dream in the backseat due to her band career with The Three Girls, and she is also afraid that she will die at the hands of a person whom she thought was a friend, just like her namesake and musical inspiration . * as Demetria "Demi" Richman Demi is the only child of Tom and Brooke Richman, the husband-and-wife team who are also the owners and operators of Richman Agricultural, one of the biggest agricultural-related companies in the United States and the United Kingdom. Demi is a piano virtuoso had dreams of becoming a famous pianist but instead, she finds herself playing keyboards for The Three Girls. Demi went to America during her and ended up staying with Miley and Selena while auditioning to become an actress. * as Leonidas "Leo" Argus Leo is the son of former and Palacio de Margovia chef Victor Argus. Leo dreams of becoming a rapper and/or a stand-up comedian, but the two goals don't have to be mutually exclusive. Leo first appears as a regular visitor to the Di Normandia Diner who sometimes raps a few rhymes during open mic night. Leo is then introduced by Godfrey Raphael to the girls, who make him go through a series of grueling and humiliating initiation rites before finally being accepted into the group after he makes them realize the pain and shame they are making him do to himself. Once he has become part of the band, he replaces Selena at drums, allowing her to finally become a singer. Recurring * as Godfrey Raphael Godfrey is a self-described "struggling producer and manager" who has never managed to manage someone or produce anything before meeting the Three Girls. Once he discovered the Three Girls and became their manager, his career skyrocketed, although at the cost of some of his personal morals and beliefs. The character is a fictionalized version of the real Godfrey Raphael, who is the creator and executive producer of the series. Mitchell stated that starting in season 5, Raphael may be promoted to a main character. * as Dmitry Antonio A Margovian expat and owner and producer of Margovia Records, a struggling record label that was near bankruptcy before the Three Girls came along and saved him and the studio. Dmitry is seen displaying a mix of stereotypical Russian and Latin American behavior such as drinking vodka and taking daily siestas, sometimes even in the middle of recording sessions. According to Glickman, this is due to the character's ancestry, who claims to be the son of "a fleeing Lenin and his Bolsheviks and the poor Guarani woman who fell in love with him". * as Maximilian Panaquer Maximilian is the son of Jose Panaquer, leader and "Supreme Revolutionary" of the Republic of Margovia. Maximilian tried to flee his home country by hiding in one of the girls' bags in an attempt to smuggle himself out, but he was discovered by Margovian airport security, almost leading to a diplomatic crisis. Maximilian finally confronts his father and tells him that he wants to live a life as a normal person, not as the son of a dictator. Maximilian currently lives in the apartment above where the Three Girls live. Jogia stated in an interview that MBN has approved a spin-off series depicting his character and his life in America. * as William Jefferson Davis "Billy Ray" Short The artist formerly known as Billy Short of Billy Short and the Confederate States fame, Billy Ray has since given up his music career to become a Civil War reenactor. He describes himself as "a proud ", and almost always appears on the Rebel side during said Civil War reenactments. In season 1, he came to LA upon hearing that his daughter Emily had signed a contract with a record label, hoping to be her manager and get a cut of the profits. This leads to a brief confrontation between him, Emily, and Godfrey before Billy finally and reluctantly admits that he needs the money to buy an old Colt Dragoon pistol which will finally complete his Confederate officer uniform. After that, he appears sporadically before becoming a regular recurring character in season 3. * as Amanda Samantha Short Amanda had always wanted to be a psychologist, and was studying to become one when she was accidentally knocked up by country singer Billy Short during an ill-advised one-night stand. This led to the two of them getting hitched and Billy giving up country music. It's not all bad news for Amanda, though, as their matrimonial union was blessed by two children, Jackson and Emily. But it's also not all good news as Billy and Jackson are now blowing their money on being Civil War reenactors, which is a big waste of time and money in Amanda's opinion. She finally gets a chance to continue her studies when Emily becomes famous as Miley Short. When she's not studying or working on her thesis, Amanda writes fan fiction about her and Billy. * as Stonewall Jackson Short Jackson, named after Billy's favorite Confederate general, , is basically a younger version of Billy except without the fame of being a country singer and the financial capability to carry on reenacting the Civil War. Jackson is neither too good nor too bad as a son and brother, but it wouldn't be wise to cross him as he is basically the family's secret-keeper. Jackson knows about the time that Billy shot up their farmhouse after thinking that they were under attack from aliens (granted, Billy had been sampling some of his moonshine then); the time when Emily was twelve and drove the family's car with Jackson in the passenger seat, hid in the trunk when they were pulled over a state trooper and nearly gave said trooper the fright of his life when he found Emily in the trunk with a water gun that looked very much like a real pistol; or the time that Amanda got drunk enough to pop a few rounds into the air during the Fourth of July... * as Girolamo "Jerry" di Normandia Jerry is the classic Italian-American with ties to the Old Country and some shady dealings with the "upstanding members of the community" (read Mafia). Jerry often states that he is descended from nobility, using the fact that the only di Normandias on the Internet aside from him and his family are of historical royal figures, and he has even gone so far as to claim descent from a bastard of , even though he has no evidence to back his claims. Jerry is a decent cook; his cooking is not five-star quality, but it's good enough for his patrons, but he believes that he can still do better. Jerry finally gets to expand his business by opening a second diner using money from his daughter Selena and investor Tom Richman, but it proved costly and had to be closed down as of season 4. * as Teresa di Normandia Teresa can claim descent from Eduardo Guerrero, one of the valiant Texans who fought and fell at . Teresa's family owns a few ranches and a couple of oil fields in the middle of Texas, and she claims that her dowry consisted of one ranch and a dozen oil wells somewhere in western Texas. Despite her rich upbringing, Teresa likes to joke about being an immigrant from Mexico who jumped the border in search of a better life in America. Teresa is a loving mother who only wants the best for her three children, but sometimes she can be a little too suffocating for them. Teresa is also a wise money-manager, a fact which sometimes irks her husband Jerry because his wife is much better at handling money than he is. This has sometimes led to a few fights, especially when Teresa found out that Jerry had started up a branch of their diner using Selena and Tom Richman's money when he could have easily asked her about it first. * as Giustiniano "Justin" di Normandia * as Massimo "Max" di Normandia * as Thomas Richman * as Brooke Richman * as Victor Argus * as Millicent "Millie" Argus * as Raven Argus * as Julia "Jules" Cohen * as Bartholomew "Barry" Barry * as Lillian "Liddy" Case * as George Steele * as Tiffany Bardsley * as Raphael "Rafe" Jansen * as Nicholas "Nick" Zimmerman * as Chester Kline * as Sylvia Roy Category:A different Channel Category:Sitcoms Category:A Different Channel